Si te hubiera dicho que te amo
by Marjocavi
Summary: Ella remendaba la larga bufanda roja. Yo no sabía realmente, cómo en tan poco tiempo podía sentir algo tan intenso por ella.- Hinata, yo… - No terminé mi frase al sentir la presencia de alguien. Ojalá te hubiera dicho en ese momento lo que sentía, antes de que te llevara Toneri a la luna.
1. Hilo rojo...

**Disclaimer.** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

_..._

SI TE HUBIERA DICHO QUE TE AMO .

-Hinata- Me paré frente a ella. Mientras ella remendaba la larga bufanda roja, bajaba la mirada hacia el pasto movido por la brisa fresca de la noche.

-¿Soy una terrible hermana, cierto? -Menciona con resignación en su mirada. - Yo tejiendo, mientras Hanabi está secuestrada. Que patética. - Frunce sus cejas, que tiemblan a un compás indefinido. Sus ojos nacarados, cubiertos por una capa cristalina, observan dirigidos a la bufanda sobre sus piernas.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Mi grito resonó fuertemente, haciendo exaltar a Hinata- Vamos a rescatar a Hanabi pronto. -Miro fijamente a sus ojos, apenas al levantar ella la mirada. Sus hermosas orbes rodeadas de largas pestañas, me producen un nudo en la garganta. No puedo describir el sentimiento que embarga en sus ojos.

-En ese momento, en que Hanabi fue secuestrada. - hizo una leve pausa, tras suspirar- Si yo hubiera estado allí con ella…

-¡Definitivamente voy a rescatar a Hanabi! Así que no te preocupes-

-Gracias Naruto-kun, eres muy amable.- La ternura impregnada en sus facciones, me descolocó por completo.

-¡Bueno, no te estoy diciendo esto porque te quiero ni nada de eso!-Hinata se fue levemente para atrás, sorprendida de las incoherencias que digo-Solo estoy preocupado por Hanabi-Murmuro lo último, esperando que me trage rápido la tierra y que ignore todo lo que he dicho.

Sin embargo, Hinata, ansiosa por respuestas; insistió fervientemente.

-¿Qué fue eso? Justo ahora… -En menos de un segundo, ya estaba parada frente a mi. -Eso. Lo que acabas de decir, ¿Qué fue?-

-Nada. Sólo... estoy preocupado por Hanabi.-Volteé para otro lado. Sin embargo, segundos después fijé mis ojos en Hinata.Y decidido, con tal de que sepa los sentimientos que tengo guardados por ella, tan solo por ella.

Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, decidí hablar.

\- Hinata, yo… -

No terminé mi frase al sentir la presencia de alguien que, al parecer, mi acompañante ya lo esperaba hace mucho.

Un albino con una especie de toga blanca, bajó desde el cielo estrellado hacia la orilla del lago. En sus pies se encontraba una plataforma dorada, con unas escaleras al inferior de esta.

Toneri miraba a nuestra dirección, con la mirada penetrante hacia Hinata. Sus ojos celestes brillosos, ya no se veían vacíos como en nuestro primer encuentro; después del genjutsu que compartimos ella y yo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

-Cállate. Vengo por la respuesta de Hinata. - Exclamó Toneri con una voz tan serena que me enfureció.

-¡Ella no tiene nada que decirte! ¡Dinos dónde está Ha…! - En un dos por tres, Hinata ya estaba frente a mí restregando contra mi pecho la bufanda.

Y yo, parado como tonto, decía un leve "Hinata". Miré como ella se dirigía a lado de Toneri, y…

\- Adiós, Naruto-kun.-

Cuando él le rodeaba con el brazo por detrás de los hombros, me sentí confundido. Estaba tan confundido. No sabía que hacer, mi mente estaba desconectada del mundo.

Embargandome sentimientos indescifrables, parecidos a cuando me enteré de la muerte de mi maestro Jiraya.

Frustrados.

Tristes.

Dolorosos.

Tanto fue mi estupor, que dejé ir a mi amada en los brazos del príncipe albino. Mis ojos vacíos reflejados en el lago, me hicieron reaccionar y tirar un fuerte rugido desde lo profundo de mi corazón.

-¡¡Hinata~!! - Naruto saltó desesperado con ayuda de sus clones, queriendo alcanzar a la pareja lunar que cada vez se alejaba más más al cielo iluminado por las estrellas y a la enorme luna que podía segar con su intenso brillo en la interminable noche de invierno.

(...)

Ella sabía, con sumo dolor en su corazón, que por más que se hiciera ilusiones con que su amor por Naruto fuera correspondido… Nunca lo sería. Sabía que ese "te quiero" que Naruto le dijo, no era como se ilusionaba que fuera. Sabía que se refería a un amor sólo fraternal y de amistad.

Por un momento pensó la posibilidad de ser querida por su Naruto-kun como ella lo amaba. Como un hombre ama a una mujer. Un pensamiento estúpido ¿No?

Aunque ya no tenía caso de darle vueltas al asunto, ahora estaba en el castillo flotante de Toneri. No podía buscar nada más que el cómo detener a su futuro esposo. Tenía la esperanza de que después de detener la destrucción de la Tierra, pudiera darse la oportunidad de aprender a vivir la más gratamente posible en el castillo con Toneri (si es que lo convenzo de no destruir al mundo shinobi por las buenas). Ya que no tendría de otra, no sabía cómo regresar a la Tierra.

Pero igual es un pensamiento estúpido, porque aún no se si voy a lograr vencer a Toneri. Sin embargo, no voy a permitir que se salga con la suya. Se lo que tengo que hacer; por los seres que están allá abajo, por las personas que amo, por mis compañeros y amigos.

Por…

-Hinata-sama, es la hora de la merienda. Toneri-sama la está esperando.- Indicó una de las muñecas de porcelana. Me da mucha tristeza que Toneri haya vivído así, tan solitario. Sin alguien que te haga compañía. Sin alguien que te quiera. Sin alguien al que puedas querer.

Tal vez por eso tuvo que tomar esa atroz decisión de querer exterminar a todo humano. Sin que nadie lo guiara de lo que era más importante, que era lo correcto.

Por suerte, alguien así apareció en mi vida. Naruto-kun la hizo tener más fortaleza en su corazón, de que su determinación nunca se rindiera. Le estaba tan agradecida.

Le amaba tanto.

(...)

\- Así que te intentaste confesar-

-Al final, no pude… Hinata se fue con Toneri. Ella ya no me…- Naruto sentado sobre el suelo frío de la cueva, encorvado, y con la mirada apagada; se encontraba a lado de Sakura recostada en un improvisado futon. Con un aire amargo, que lo emanaba el desconsolado Naruto.

Apretó sus secos labios entre sí. No quería aceptar que su amada Hinata ya había esperado por él lo suficiente. De no haber sido un ciego que solo estaba obsesionado con su amiga Sakura, tendría la posibilidad de estar ahora con Hinata. De haberle demostrado a Hinata que sus acciones no fueron en vano, que se dió cuenta de que sus acciones tan llenas de amor por él; también eran correspondidas.

No sabía realmente, cómo en tan poco tiempo podía sentir algo tan intenso por ella. Tan doloroso como si miles de estacas atravesaran mi corazón.

-Si que eres un tonto. Alguien que lleva tanto tiempo amando a una persona, no es fácil deshacer ese sentimiento. Seguramente Hinata tuvo una razón para irse con Toneri sin consultarnos.

Naruto se quedó en silencio. Realmente no sabía que pensar, sólo no quería sentirse como un desahuciado y actuar como un shinobi; recuperar de los brazos de Toneri el poder de la luna sobre la Tierra, el poder que tiene sobre los Hyuga, sobre Hanabi pero aún mucho más…

Al poder que tiene sobre Hinata.

No importaban las consecuencias siempre y cuando todos estuvieran a salvo.

Incluyendo a la Hyuga, en la que aún no tenía claro los motivos por los que se fue con Toneri. Si lo que Sakura decía era verdad, que Hinata lo sigue amando, entonces sería su príncipe al rescate; aquel que la salvaría del monstruo y le daría la respuesta de amor tan esperada que, al final, sería correspondida. Pero si resultaba no ser cierto, que Hinata amaba a Toneri, entonces él sería el monstruo que la apartará de su príncipe; aquel al que odiaría con toda el alma, al que rechazaría y al que pondría en una encrucijada entre escoger al mundo shinobi o a la mujer que hacía que le doliera el pecho.

-No lo pienses mucho, idiota- La voz de la fémina a su lado interrumpió sus pensamientos haciendo que la mirara nuevamente.- Sabes que no tienes opción, sin importar lo que pase después.

Eso no lo podía refutar, haría lo que creía correcto.

(...)

-¡Maldita impostora! - Toneri enfurecido no soltaba mi brazo por más que tiraba, era casi insoportable dolor que causaba su apretón. - ¡Todo lo que dijiste era una mentira! - Y por alguna razón, esa última frase sonaba lastimera y más cuando su rostro denotaba decepción.

 _Me harás una bufanda ¿Cierto?_

 _Nos casaremos, eso debe alegrarte. Yo me alegro._

 _Estoy felíz de tener por fin una compañía._

 _Hinata quiero saber más de ti._

Sabía a que se refería, también el por qué tenía esa mueca de dolor en su pálido rostro. Después de años solo, había encontrado a una persona en la que confiar ; y podría ser así, de no ser por la situación en la que se veía involucrada.

No tenía a que más recurrir para cambiar la decisión del albino; no podía convencerlo, ni siquiera hablar una palabra del tema. La única oportunidad que le quedaba era destruir el Tenseigan y terminar con ello el plan de Toneri.

-Toneri no lo entiendes, es lo único que podía hacer para proteger a la Tierra. Tú has transgredido los deseos de Hamura, él no quería esto, nunca quiso destruir el mundo de su hermano. - Determinada encaraba al peliblanco, esperando un milagro para que Toneri desistiera de destruir su hogar.

Toneri enfurecido, poniendo un aro brillante alrededor de mis brazos apretandolos más fuerte, me llevó arrastras en dirección a la habitación donde me hospedaba.

-¡Toneri, por favor escúchame! -

-¡No tengo que escuchar a una maldita mentirosa! -Al llegar, agarró la bufanda que había hecho para él. - ¡Maldición! Hiciste esto para él, y se lo darías cuando viniera a rescatarte ¿No? - Veía su sentir, él tenía una sonrisa que no concordaba con su mirada; sus ojos celestes eran tristes y rencorosos.- Lástima que no vendrá...Y si lo hace, será su fin.

Momentos después, estaba colgada y encerrada en un recuadro arriba de la chimenea del castillo; sin poder moverme, sin poder rogarle a Toneri que me escuche, sin poder deshacer esta impotencia por sentirme completamente inútil.

Sintiendo la constante mirada del príncipe lunar.

-Naruto-kun.- Realmente nunca pensé darle la bufanda como Toneri dice. No lo creía necesario. Para qué mostrarle mis sentimientos nuevamente si ya, desde hace muchísimo tiempo, sabía la respuesta y además las consecuencias que traería.

 _Él_ siempre es muy amable.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, no pude contener una lágrima.

(...)

Naruto y Shikamaru corrían dentro del castillo lunar de Toneri, yendo hacia la capilla donde se estaba realizando la ceremonia nupcial de los descendientes de Hagoromo.

-Ve tras Toneri a cualquier costo.- Dijo de repente el estratega jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-Si…- Naruto con el modo sabio, sólo estaba concentrado llegar e impedir la boda.

(...)

Toneri se acercaba cada vez a la boca de Hinata, queriendo alcanzar la galleta que tenía en la boca su futura esposa.

-¡¡Hinata!!- Pero se vió interrumpido por un blondo furioso.

El albino suspiró y se marchó junto con Hinata hacia un pasillo para salir del centro ceremonial; al mismo tiempo que mandaba a sus marionetas contra los invasores.

-Tu puño nunca me alcanzará. - Dijo para después desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Naruto corría hacia él, intentando alcanzarlo, quitándose de encima los títeres vacíos de Toneri.

Pasillo, pasillo, pasillo. Parecía un laberinto interminable, uno en donde no podría alcanzar a Hinata. Que aún con su modo sabio, se confundía de tantos pasillos por tomar .

Hasta que se topó con Toneri tomando de la mano a Hinata, cediendole el paso hacia una especie de círculo en el piso, rodeado de una luz azul brillante.

-¡Hinata! - El grito hizo que el albino volteara y sonriera resignado. - ¡Devuélveme a Hinata!

-Bien, te la devolveré.

Con un simple movimiento de manos, como una muñeca, controló a la Hyuga haciendo que esta atacará al rubio; dando golpes con la palma intentando que alguno le atinara a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te parece el poder de mi esposa? - Exclamó Toneri con sorna.

-Maldito. - Posteriormente, agarró a Hinata del antebrazo para de inmediato meter su puño rodeado de chakra al pecho de la azabache y sacarle una bola de luz que la controlaba, Toneri, como muñeca.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a manipular a Hinata?!

-Ella me pertenece. - El príncipe lunar, atrajo a su esposa hacia sí, y la rodeo con su brazo. Para después lanzar a Naruto hacia la pared sin que éste pudiera hacer algo ante su poder gravitatorio.

Hinata comenzaba a despertar del trance que, al darse cuenta, Toneri quiso volver hacerla su muñeca. Sin embargo, un dolor intenso se expandió por sus ojos celestes, aquellos que podían controlar el Tenseigan, y que en ese momento realizaban su última transformación.

Hinata fue corriendo hacia Naruto que estaba aún incrustado en la pared después de ver al albino caído de rodilla por el dolor.

-¡Naruto-kun! - Contemplaba el estado de su amado rubio, que a pesar de todo se encontraba bien.

-Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien? - Levantó la mirada y se topó con unos ojos perla.

Por un momento, ambos miraban cada detalle de los ojos del otro, viendo las emociones que a cada uno embargaba, viendo el sutil brillo en la mirada por el esperado reencuentro.

Mientras los ojos del blondo se volvían más oscuros, los de la azabache se volvían más violáceos.

-Estoy bien… - Rompió el silencio, desviando la mirada para no desconcentrarse. - ¡Vamos, ésta es nuestra oportunidad para destruir el Tenseigan!

-¿Tenseigan? - Confundido el oji azul no tuvo de otra que seguir a Hinata que había corrido hacia un pasillo en busca de ese tal Tenseigan.

No quitándose de la cabeza que su amada Hinata si pudo tener una razón por la cual irse con Toneri. Que su amada Hinata aún lo seguía amando. Ante eso su corazón se llenó de esperanza y más amor.

Mientras Hinata, concentrada en cómo destruir el Tenseigan, una pequeña parte de sí pensaba en la mirada intensa de Naruto que parecía tener un infinito cariño y alivio hacia su persona. Ante eso, su corazón se encaminaba a agrandarse pero hizo pequeño al recordar que sólo la quería como una hermana, una amiga más con quien poder contar.

Continuará.

_..._

Sólo serán dos capítulos. Puede que es éste sea confuso para los que no hayan visto Naruto The Last pues está basado en ese tiempo y escenario, pero intenté que sea l más claro posible.

Este iba a ser el segundo fic que publicaría, pero no podía desarrollarlo así que terminó siendo el tercero.

18/12/18


	2. Capitulo II Del amor

**Disclaimer.** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

_... _

 **SI** TE HUBIERA DICHO QUE TE AMO

Miraba, miraba, miraba.

Miraba caminar por las calles de la aldea a una pequeña y delgada mujer. Aquella de antaño que se sonrojaba al verme, tartamudeaba y se llegaba a desmayar con mi cercanía. Esa mujer de hebras azabaches, tan largos como el basto cielo. Ojos perla que contenían una infinita amabilidad y hermosura. Una mujer segura y confiada que aún conservaba su timidez.

Esa ojiperla a quien me le había confesado hace dos meses, esa que me había querido durante más de diez años.

Esa mujer, me destruía por dentro.

No podía parar de observarla. No podía parar de seguirla. No podía para de contemplar su figura a la lejanía.

Tampoco entendía, nunca lo había hecho cuando se trataba del amor. Se supone que ella me amaba, si me amaba.

Lo amaba.

Ya no podía decir que esa frase se diera en el presente. Ya no me ama. ¿Será eso cierto? ¿Será posible que aquella calidez que Hinata desprendía por mi se haya esfumado tan rápido?

Ese preguntas estaban enganchadas en mi mente y en mi corazón, sin tener respuesta alguna. Pero eso sí, sin duda alguna de que quería a esa mujer, la quería tanto que su pecho dolía cuando ella era indiferente hacia sus sentimientos.

Por que ¿Se lo había confesado, o no? Le había dicho "Te quiero", aunque no directamente. Antes de que Toneri se la llevara a su castillo, antes de ir a rescatarla, antes de pelear contra Toneri en la luna y antes de que ganara la batalla para después regresar a la Tierra, a la aldea llena de vítores por su victoria.

Sin embargo, en ningún momento hubo respuesta de parte de ella, lo recordaba :

Después de pelear con Toneri, derrotarlo y darle a conocer la verdad acerca de su clan: ver cómo se desploma a ante su propio actuar contra la Tierra y con su antes prometida: Sólo pudo disculparse.

-Lo lamento. - Dijo el albino agachando la cabeza, haciendo una reverencia hacia los ninjas de Konoha. Para después darle una mirada significativa a Hinata, que sólo ella pudo comprender del todo.

Después de unos segundos, él se marchó. Y no volvimos a saber nada de él.

De regreso, no hubo palabra alguna. A pesar de que se sentía un ambiente de alivio por parte de todos por cumplir la misión, también se desprendía un aire tenso, casi imperceptible. Yo pensaba que después de recuperar a Hanabi y a Hinata, seríamos felices los dos, por fin podríamos estar juntos pues ambos nos habíamos declarado nuestro amor por el otro, claro en nuestro respectivo momento.

Pero no hubo nada. No hubo nada.

Hinata en todo el recorrido de regreso a la aldea, se había dedicado a hablar con Hanabi; No es que eso estuviera mal, después de todo a su hermana la habían secuestrado y robado sus ojos. Pero, por alguna razón, ella me dirigía la palabra y me miraba con sus grandes y redondos ojos perla…

… Pero no como antes.

No sabía el por qué, o cuál era exactamente la diferencia de como ella me ve ahora y como me veía antes, pero tenía ese mal presentimiento, ése que mi corazón no quería aceptar: Ahora ya no me amaba.

¿Pero por qué? Si Sakura me había dicho que un amor como el que sentía Hinata, no se desvanecía tan fácilmente.

Y cuando quiero buscar respuestas de Hinata, me quedo sin palabras, con la saliva atorada en mi garganta; Ella me trata como si nada, como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, como si no le hubiese importado mis sentimientos que crecieron por ella. Cuando le hablaba, ella solo respondía con su sonrisa color cereza, y con alguna que otra excusa para alejarse de mi. Si lo he notado.

Lo he notado…

Que ella no me quiere más; y eso sólo hace que me jale los cabellos con frustración mientras no logro dormir por pensar en ella, que me muerda los labios mientras la sigo y busco el momento adecuado para hablarle. A Hinata.

La quiero. La quiero mucho. Lo sé, ahora lo sé, pues cada que pienso en ella se me cierra la garganta, no puedo respirar, mi panza siente un hormigueo constante y mis manos se cierran en un puño intentando que no escape la emoción de ellas.

 _Por fin lo reconozco, que lo que siento por ti es amor Hinata._

No puedo seguir así, tengo que decirlo. Se acabó el ser cobarde, si Hinata no me quiere lucharé, no puedo rendirme, _después de tanto tiempo que me amaste en silencio_ , no puedo dejar que esos sentimientos sean en vano.

(...)

Hinata estaba viendo el riachuelo del jardín que se encontraba en los interiores de los territorios Hyuga. Sentada en una roca, contemplando los rayos del atardecer en el reflejo del agua, pensando, siempre pensando.

¿Qué sería de Naruto? Una pregunta que se había vuelto una constante en esos últimos días. Ahora, que había decidido dejar por la paz expresar su cariño por Naruto, de todas formas no iba a cambiar nada si se lo decía o no.

En realidad si…

Sabía que el trato de Naruto para con ella, no sería diferente, pero si cambiaría su forma de verla; y eso era lo que no quería, que la viera con algún tipo de culpabilidad, como una fan más, que ya no la viera como colega y amiga. Como posible confidente de todo su ser amable y enérgico.

Veía con claridad el dolor que representaba la realidad: Pues lo quería, lo amaba pero él no a ella, y nunca lo haría.

Solo eran colegas. Amigos. Hermanos.

Y estaba bien, estaba bien. El simple hecho de que fuera especial para Naruto, la hacía feliz, aunque no sea su compañera del alma y del corazón.

-¿Cuándo entrarás? , la noche no tendrá misericordia con el frío que nos manda. - Dijo una firme voz a su espalda. - ¿Ó es que planeas resfriarte?

-Padre.- Hinata se levantó rápidamente, queriendo darle una reverencia.- Buena noche.

El cansado Hiashi vió a su hija con curiosidad, después de todo, desde hace tiempo no había observado la tristeza impregnada en los ojos perlados de su primogénita; normalmente no se metía, pero sentía un escozor en su garganta, una señal de preocupación. Así ha estado su hija desde el incidente de la luna, con una cara casi compungida y de melancolía.

-¿Quieres decirme algo? - Preguntó Hiashi cerrando sus párpados, no sabiendo expresar su interés y preocupación a su hija.

Hinata no entendió a qué se refería, ¿Algo que quiera decirle? ¿Se había metido en problemas acaso? ¿Ó era pura formalidad de su padre? No entendía.

-... ¿A que se refiere padre?- Preguntó la azabache.

Hiashi se quedó mirándola, para después darse la vuelta, dándose por vencido de no saber cómo tratar con su hija.

-No es nada. Va a hacer frío, abrígate si vas a permanecer aquí. - Mencionó estoico el patriarca de los Hyuga.

-Por supuesto padre, gracias por el aviso.-

Ahora Hinata estaba más confundida. Después de ver que su padre se alejara lentamente, observó los últimos rayos de sol, convirtiéndose el cielo en un azul profundo, casi negro.

Se volvió a sentar en la enorme roca junto a la pequeña cavidad de agua. Se quitó las botas Ninja, dejando sus pies desnudos al aire fresco de la noche, y metiendolos al agua fría. Echó la cabeza para atrás, para ver las estrellas en medio del gran mar profundo que era el cielo.

Tenía ganas de llorar.

Su corazón se apretaba cada vez, más y más. Dejándola sin respirar. Sintiendo un escozor en los ojos. No quería soltar ni una sola lagrima, ya había llorado lo que tenía que llorar, ya había aceptado lo que tenía que aceptar.

-Pero aún así… - Susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

… A pesar de haber pasado dos meses desde aquello, no podía.

De repente, escuchó un crujido de madera, proveniente de uno de los árboles que rodeaban la mansión Hyuga. Sin embargo se quedó en su lugar, alerta, activó su byakugan y miró en dirección al árbol. Nada. No había nada ahí.

Entonces sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Volteó la cabeza; y vió unos pantalones naranjas; levantó un poco la vista y vio un pecho fornido debajo de una camisa blanca; levantó más la vista y miró la cara bronceada y marcada con tres rayas en cada mejilla, unos ojos zafiros brillosos y una pequeña cabellera rubia.

-Hinata.-Dijo en un suspiro el héroe de las naciones shinobi.

-Na-Naruto-kun…-Devolvió también un suspiro, abriendo ligeramente su boca rosada y deshaciendo su doujutsu. - ¿Que-qué haces aquí?-

El blondo sólo pudo pasar saliva por su garganta, se quedó de piedra al ver los ojos lavanda de Hinata. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con el largo cabello azulado cayendo como cascada sobre su espalda iluminado por el brillo de la luna creciente.

-Hinata… - Mencionó bajo, se le atoraban las palabras en la lengua.

-... ¿Naruto-kun? - Esperaba que él le dijera algo, pero pasaban segundos y no decía nada.

-Hinata… -

Pasaron un par de minutos sin mención alguna.

Entonces Hinata se paró, quedando descalza sobre el pasto fresco. Quedando enfrente del Uzumaki.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó con voz suave. Aún nerviosa por la presencia del Uzumaki.

-Hinata, yo…-Su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía el orden de todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos que debía expresarle. - Tú… ¿Me quieres?-

La Hyuga entreabrió sus labios, subió los párpados con sorpresa, se quedó pálida. Se quedó en silencio.

Y Naruto ante su reacción se sintió perdido. Su silencio sólo le indicaba todo lo que él no quería aceptar, lo que perdió…

El amor de Hinata.

-Hinata, ¿Me quieres? - Dijo con voz desesperada.

La azabache se ahogaba de temor, ¿Cómo lo supo? Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando irse de ahí, a otro mundo que no fuera ése .

Naruto, en cambio, se mordió la lengua. Esas reacciones por parte de ella lo desanimaban cada vez más. Quería dejarlo todo ahí, decirle que fue solo una broma, que olvidara lo sucedido y enterrar nuevamente sus sentimientos. Pero él no retiraba sus palabras, ni en su deber shinobi, ni como amigo, y no lo haría como amante; aunque ella no lo amara, él no se rendiría.

-Por fin lo reconozco… - Naruto mantuvo firme su mirada en los ojos conmocionados de la azabache. Debía ser firme, tenía que decir lo que sentía por ella, era lo más importante. -... Que lo que siento por ti… - Tomó con delicadeza las blancas manos de su amada. Mirándola y mirándola. -... Es amor, Hinata.

Las luciérnagas iluminaban el pasto y los árboles, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, pero la luna iluminaba en los ojos de Hinata.

… _Es amor, Hinata._

Esa pequeña frase, resonaba en su mente , en su corazón, mientras se perdía en los hermosos ojos azules de su amado.

Y de pronto, no quiso. No quiso guardar lo que sentía; después de meses tratando de rendirse, ahora, con tan solo un segundo, quería volver a intentarlo, quería que él lo supiera, no importaba su respuesta.

No sabía si esa confesión que Naruto le hizo era el amor que ella pensaba, que ella deseaba, que ella necesitaba. Quería creer, que él podría verla como una mujer, como la compañera que caminaría a su lado durante todo lo que restaba de sus vidas.

-Naruto-kun. - Sus manos aún tomadas por las grandes y bronceadas del blondo, las apretó, dándose valor para demostrar sus sentimientos. - Te amo.-

Pero Naruto apretó más las manos de su amada ante tal confesión. La miraba con intenso brillo, con un intenso amor. Y esa misma mirada también era correspondida.

Entonces se reconocieron. Todos los sentimientos que no podían expresar con palabras, se explicaban solos con el toque de sus manos, con las miradas llenas de cariño, con el aceleramiento de sus corazones y con el acercamiento de sus rostros que poco a poco la distancia se hacía más corta.

-Hinata… - Una sonrisa asomaba en los labios del Uzumaki.

-Naruto-kun…- Una lágrima recorrió la sonrojada mejilla de la Hyuga.

Cortaron la distancia. Se rozaron sus labios y se fundieron sus corazones. Se tocaron sus labios de muchas formas y se miraron en un futuro cercano, agarrados de las manos, uno junto al otro, rodeados de paz y amor.

 _Ahora lo sé, si te hubiera dicho te amo tajantemente antes de que Toneri te llevara a la luna, nuestro hilo rojo del amor no estaría tan confuso, tan tambaleante, ni tan alejado de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos._

Fin.

_..._

Hoy a las 7.40-10.20. AM Estuve escribiendo mil y cacho de palabras que no pude hacer en dos semanas. Perdón por el retraso, pero no pude agarrar inspiración.

Muchas gracias por leer.

03/01/19


End file.
